[unreadable] This is an application for partial funding of a conference on "Transplantation Immunology" that will be held under the auspices of FASEB in New Haven, Connecticut, July 13-18, 2008. This conference follows the successful 2002, 2004 and 2006 FASEB Summer Research Conferences on the same topic held at Saxton's River Vermont and Snowmass, Colorado. The 2008 conference will target the most important recent developments in molecular and cellular aspects of innate and adaptive immunology, and technologic advances that have direct relevance to improved understanding of the mechanistic basis of transplant rejection and tolerance. Equally significant, are the implications of these findings for the development of improved therapies of cell and organ graft rejection, which may lead ultimately, to the consistent achievement of clinical transplantation tolerance. Emphasis will be placed on the most recent insights and the meeting will be divided into 8 sessions that will be devoted to 1) Innate Immune Cells 2) Dendritic Cells; 3) Immune Cell Migration and Imaging; 4) T cell Activation and Memory; 5) Regulatory Cells; 6) Islet Transplantation and Cell Therapy; 7) B cells, Antibodies in Allo- and Xeno-transplantation and 8) Immunological Monitoring. An important aspect of this conference will be the interaction between scientists with expertise in basic immunology and molecular genetics/biology and transplantation scientists and clinicians. Approximately 80-100 participants will be selected from amongst those investigators most likely to share the most recent new knowledge and contribute to stimulating exchange of ideas/concepts. The organizers have continually strived to include women, minorities and disabled individuals at each step of planning/program development. Speakers will be those who have made the most significant recent contributions. There will be one poster presentation session. The conference will also provide an important forum for dialogue between contributors from a broad range of subspecialties. The aggregate result should be an overview and integrated perspective/consensus of this rapidly moving field of applied biomedical science. An important goal will be the evaluation of future research directions, as well as critical appraisal of contemporary "cutting edge" research in Transplantation Immunology. The 2008 FASEB Summer Research Conference on Transplantation Immunology will target the most important recent developments in molecular and cellular aspects of innate and adaptive immunology, and technologic advances that have direct relevance to improved understanding of the mechanistic basis of transplant rejection and tolerance. An important aspect of this conference will be the close interaction between scientists with expertise in basic immunology and molecular genetics/biology and transplantation scientists and clinicians, as well as the trainees. An important goal will be the evaluation of future research directions, as well as critical appraisal of contemporary "cutting edge" research in Transplantation Immunology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]